


Early Birds

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are morning people. Others...aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't know the lingo, GE refers to general education classes. They're quite boring and for the most part useless, though good for boosting your GPA.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Juvia carefully aligns her notebook so that it lays perfectly straight in front of her, open to crisp new page. Her favorite pen lays parallel to it, perfectly aligned and ready for her to grab it, and her spare is at the top of her desk, just in case something happens to her first one. She sits perfectly straight, sharp eyes trained on the board in front of her.

The clock ticks and Juvia's eyes briefly dart to it and then flick around the mostly empty lecture hall. Her stomach twists uncomfortably and Juvia has to take a deep breath and remind herself that yes, she has the right room, just as the other student in here (she thinks his name is Dan) had assured her three minutes ago. All she has to do is to remember that not everyone likes to show up thirty minutes early to an seven am like her.

The clock ticks again and some more students slowly straggle in. One or two give her and Dan disbelieving looks while trying to cover up yawns or taking big gulps out of their travel mugs. She overhears Dan reassure another student that he was in the right room and they both hope it's an easy GE out loud. Their conversation turns to the generic introduction of names and "what's your major"s and Juvia tunes them out, more interested in watching more students come in.

Most shoot dirty looks at the clock and rub tired eyes. Very few seem to be morning people like her and Juvia pursues her lips. The professor comes in at about ten minutes before class officially starts and the students quiet down for the most part, attempting to look more alert for a professor. The professional atmosphere is quickly broken when students start snickering at the professor's appearance, which is rather obnoxious and uncalled for. She thinks the old man looks charming and adorable with his poofy white hair and tweed jacket.

Juvia sighs again as the clock slowly ticks towards the beginning of class and she wishes someone would sit by her. Even though the conversation would probably be awkward and dull, at least she'd have some company. But no one does and the hall is nearly full two minutes before class would begin when the door slams open with a loud bang.

A man walks in, huffing and juggling a laptop and charger in one hand and a coffee in another. A small bag swings from his elbow and the man curses when it whacks the doorway. His dark hair is disheveled and even Juvia can see the bags underneath his eyes from across the room. The man kicks his way inside and rushes across the room towards the empty seat next to her, ignoring the professor's stern look. He carelessly drops his laptop and bag onto her table, shaking her pens out of their perfect positions and he nearly dumps his coffee when he bends down to plug the charger into the outlet underneath their table. He bangs his head on the table when he stands up and mutters an apology when he bumps her second pen off the table. He tosses the pen back to her and collapses into his chair, a bit of coffee spilling over the edge of the open travel mug. Juvia offers him a tissue and he mutters, "Thanks," even though he's already licking up the spilled coffee on his hand.

Juvia stares in morbid fascination as the man yanks open his bag and pulls out two five hour energy drinks. She cocks her head in confusion before reeling back in disgust as he pours both into his coffee.

He sees and tips his head to her over his mug. "Name's Gray. I'm going to die."

She giggles as he swallows.


End file.
